Secret, Pouvoir, Seijin
by Clo1521
Summary: Partie 1 : Léna est une seijin, Mahad un jinsei c'est un fait connu de tous. Mais si tout n'était pas si évident ?
1. Prologue

**Bonjour tout le monde**

 **Me revoila avec une nouvelle histoire :)**

 **Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas encore fini «** _ **Porter un masque**_ **» mais je la mets en pause pour le moment. Je pense que je me suis montrée trop ambitieuse pour une première histoire et que j'ai voulu développer trop d'intrigue en même temps et du coup je me suis embrouillée moi-même …**

 **Celle-ci par contre est presque totalement écrite et comptera un peu moins de 10 chapitres.**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **Prologue**

 _BABILONIA, territoire contrôlé par la Sphère – Avril de l'année 2472_

La cour de récré est très bruyante, des rires, des cris, des pleures tous les petits bruits que l'on peut entendre à 10 h lors de la pause. Cette école regroupe tous les enfants des environs, ceux habitants en ville et les autres, ceux venant de la campagne environnante.

Aujourd'hui, une quarantaine d'enfant âgés de 5 à 11 ans jouent dans la cours parmi eux deux petites filles de 8 ans, Alice et Julie, des jumelles dont les parents sont des gens simples n'ayant jamais eu de contact direct avec la Sphère.

Bien que jumelle, les petites ne sont pas toujours ensembles, Alice préfère jouer au calme avec des peluches tandis que Julie fait du vélo.

Bref c'est une journée ordinaire, les enfants chahutent et Thomas vient de bousculer Alice pour lui piquer une peluche. Celle-ci tombe, se relève, de l'énergie bleu parcours ses mains puis vient percuter le petit garçon. Celui-ci surpris lâche la peluche et Alice la récupère. Cette action n'a pas durée plus d'une minute et tout aurait pu s'arrêter là. Sauf que, le territoire est contrôlé par la Sphère et la Sphère contrôle les Seijins et une fois un Seijin repéré celui-ci est séparé de sa famille et est envoyé au tutorat.

Julie, du haut de son vélo, a vu l'action et se précipite vers sa sœur, c'est la moins farouche des deux, et ses parents lui ont demandé de veiller sur sa sœur et surtout ils ont insisté, personne ne doit savoir !

Malheureusement, elle n'est pas la seule témoin de cet incident, la surveillante principale a vu l'action et se dirige vers Alice. Alice qui serre sa peluche et dont les yeux s'écarquillent de peur. L'empoignant par le poignet, Julie tire sa sœur et elles se mettent à courir vers la sortie. Une fuite bien vaine, des tuteurs ont déjà été prévenu. L'un deux, tire sur les filles pour les arrêter. Malheureusement, Alice est touchée et tombe mal, se brisant la nuque.

Le rapport officiel conclura à un regrettable accident.

Julie, elle, ne se remettra jamais de ce drame, elle tiendra rancune à la Sphère et prendra part à une action résistante mal organisé qui tournera au fiasco 7 ans après, elle mourra à l'âge de 15 ans sans n'avoir plus jamais été heureuse.

Ce regrettable accident n'a pas seulement impacté la vie de Julie et de sa famille mais aussi la vie d'autres enfants présents ce matin-là dans la cours de l'école, comme celle de Thomas qui se sentira toujours coupable d'avoir provoqué l'accident ou celle d'un petit garçon de 6 ans qui prenait tous les jours la même navette que les jumelles et qui a assisté impuissant à la scène, puis au fil du temps au désespoir suivi de la colère de Julie.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1**

12 ans ont passé depuis ce matin d'Avril, le petit garçon a bien grandi, il a maintenant presque 18 ans et le moins que l'on puisse dire est que sa vie a été très mouvementé, surtout ces deux dernières années. Voyez-vous il a poursuivi sa scolarité à Babylonia se faisant deux bon amis, Shoomday et Hanako et veillant sur sa sœur de 4 ans sa cadette, Léna. Jusqu'à ses 16 ans, sa vie était normale (tout au moins en apparence) : aller à l'école, devenir le meilleur pilote du Skyland, aider sa mère au champ, garder le secret des pouvoirs de sa sœur et surtout rêver de liberté. Mahad était « juste » un adolescent un peu frimeur mais avec un grand cœur. Puis la Sphère est arrivée et a tout gâché. Sa mère qui, à sa grande surprise est une seijin puissante, a été enlevé et il a dû trouver refuge avec sa sœur chez les pirates. Pendant deux ans, il a parcouru le Skyland avec l'équipage du Saint-Nazaire pour délivrer sa mère. Il a appris la vérité sur qui était son père : Marcus Farrell, l'un des leaders de la résistance ayant disparu. Ses capacités de pilote se sont encore améliorées, devenant aussi perfectionnées voir meilleures que les capacités de son père. Il a également assisté à l'explosion des pouvoirs de Léna qui est devenu une jeune seijin très puissante. Et ils ont fini par libérer sa mère, Mila, de la célèbre prison de Kharzem.

 _Puerto Angel – année 1453, 2 mois après la libération de Mila_ **(point de vue de Mahad)**

Il est presque 12h30, je rentre à la maison pour y manger, normalement Léna et Maman y sont également.

\- « Coucou tout le monde » dit-je en ouvrant la porte

\- « Bonjour mon grand, comment c'est passé ta matinée ? » me demande maman

\- « Bien, j'ai enfin réussi à réparer l'Hypérion ! » l'Hypérion c'est mon vaisseau ou plutôt celui de mon père mais je le pilote depuis environ 2 ans et j'adore ça. Il a été sévèrement endommagé lors de la libération de maman mais heureusement je viens de réussir à le réparer.

\- « Génial Mahad ! quant-est-ce que l'on va faire un tour » me lance Léna.

\- « hors de question ! vous avez entendu Cortes, pas de sortie à l'extérieur du domaine de Puerto-Angel » nous réprimande maman, et oui, il y a aussi des inconvenants à avoir sa mère dans les parages.

\- « Et vous, comment c'est passé votre matinée ? » Maman et Léna passe toutes les journées ensemble à s'entrainer, apparemment bien que Léna soit puissante, elle a accumulé beaucoup de défaut en apprenant de façon autodidacte à utiliser ses pouvoirs et maman essais de corriger ça, ce qui entraine pas mal de tension entre-elles et j'en ai encore la preuve aujourd'hui quand elles (re)commencent à se disputer sur la nécessité ou non d'utiliser son pouvoir avec finesse ou avec force.

\- « euh, désolé de vous déranger mais peut-on parler d'autre chose ? » dit-je en élevant la voix, en même temps ma patience à atteint ses limites et elles ont passé tout le déjeuner à parler de ça !

\- « T'as raison Mahad, de toute façon tu ne peux pas comprendre ! » Me répond Léna

\- « Pardon ?! qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là »

\- « bah, c'est évident, non ? tu es un jinsei » dit-elle, je sais qu'elle ne pense pas mal mais n'empêche que ce genre de remarque fait mal.

\- « Léna ! retire tout de suite ce que tu as dit ! » coupe maman

\- « Non, laisse maman, après tout elle a raison » dit-je en me levant « je vais essayer l'Hypérion, à ce soir » j'ajoute en sortant.

 _Dans la cuisine, juste après le départ de Mahad_ **(point de vue de Mila)**

Je ne sais pas quoi faire, la réaction de Mahad est légitime et je suis aussi en faute que Léna. En effet, depuis mon retour je n'ai dépensé que très peu de temps avec mon fils en dehors de la première semaine qui a été consacrer à se retrouver tous les trois. Je me consacre beaucoup à Léna pour la préparer aux prochaines confrontations qu'elle aura surement avec Oslo. Il faut qu'elle soit prête car d'après ce qui m'ont raconté ils ont eu beaucoup de chance lors de leurs précédentes rencontres avec Oslo ! J'ai donc oublié mon fils, ça me fait doucement sourire, d'après Cortes et les autres, Mahad se laisse difficilement oublier ! mais ce n'est qu'une façade, il peut être aussi tellement indépendant et mature et c'est quand on ne l'entend plus qu'il faut s'inquiéter.

\- « Je suis désolée » dit Léna en me tirant de mes pensées « je ne pensais pas ce que je disais »

\- « Je sais Léna mais tu as conscience que ce que tu as dit se rapproche dangereusement des idées reçues que propage Oslo »

\- « Ce n'était pas mon intention, j'étais juste énervée, je sais bien que ça n'a pas d'importance que Mahad ne soit pas seijin, il a d'autres capacités impressionnantes et sans lui la Sphère m'aurait surement attrapé à plus d'une reprise »

\- « Ce qui est dit est dit, on s'excusera ce soir »

\- « On ? » dit-elle avec confusion

\- « Tu n'es pas la seule à avoir négligé ton frère »

\- « T'inquiètes pas maman, Mahad ne t'en voudra pas, il est bien trop gentil » dit-elle en m'enlaçant

\- « Je sais ma puce, mais ce n'est pas une raison, si tu veux cette après-midi on fait une pause, on pourrait aller se promener et acheter de quoi faire des galettes bretonnes et des crêpes pour ce soir »

\- « Le repas préféré de Mahad, maman c'est de la corruption » me dit-elle en souriant « mais je suis partante ! »

 _Quelque part à l'ouest de Puerto-Angel_

Je viens d'atterrir dans une grande prairie parsemée de quelques arbres et de gros morceaux de rocher. L'Hypérion fonctionne parfaitement bien, mais le vol a été trop rapide pour que je puisse me défouler. Je suis à peine à 10 bornes de Puerto-Angel et encore dans la zone contrôlée par les pirates, comme quoi je n'ai pas vraiment désobéi à Cortes. Cet endroit doit faire partie des blocs qui permettent à la résistance de subvenir à ses besoins. En effet, je crois avoir vu des cultures et un village un peu plus loin. Mais aujourd'hui, le seul truc qui m'intéresse ce sont les rochers. Un autre jour je me serais contenté de désobéir complétement à Cortes en allant voler plus loin sachant que de toute façon je suis plus rapide que les patrouilleurs. Cependant je me dirige résolument vers les roches et je me mets à cogner dessus. Je ne sens pas la douleur mais le rocher explose sous le contact répété de mes mains entourées d'un halo bleu.


	3. Chapitre 2

**Merci pour les commentaires :) Voilà la suite**

 **Chapitre 2**

Après une dizaine minute passer à cogner le rocher, je me laisse tomber à terre et regarde mes mains. Elles sont un peu abimées mais ce n'est rien par rapport à ce à quoi elles ressembleraient si je n'avais pas utilisé mes pouvoirs. Mes pouvoirs… j'essaie de ne pas y penser ça fait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas laissé aller à les utiliser. Je me souviens la première fois j'avais à peine 7 ans …

 _Babylonia – année 2473_

 _Le petit garçon a maintenant 7 ans. Il prend toujours la navette qui l'amène en ville pour aller à l'école. Dans cette navette, une petite fille de 10 ans l'y rejoint. Elle ne rigole plus, ne sourit plus, ne joue plus. Dans sa tête le petit garçon la compare à un spectre, un corps dont l'âme serait morte._

 _Un jour d'octobre ensoleillé, le petit garçon est seul chez lui. Sa maman est partie au médecin avec sa petite sœur qui a attrapé une bronchite. Sa maman lui a demandé de rester à l'intérieur pour qu'il ne tombe pas malade également. Il s'ennuie. Il n'a pas le droit de jouer avec son boomerang dans la maison mais il s'ennuie. Ne voulant pas tomber malade, car ce n'est vraiment pas amusant, il décide de quand même lancer son boomerang. Le soleil éclaire tout l'intérieur du salon, des fleurs sont posées dans un joli vase. Ce vase se trouve sur la direction du boomerang. Le vase tombe. Mais soudain, le vase se met à flotter et ses mains crépitent d'un halo bleu. Le petit garçon a inconsciemment utilisé ses pouvoirs pour éviter de se faire punir. Mais Mahad se souvient : Alice, le pouvoir, la mort, Julie, le spectre … ce n'est pas qu'il ait peur de mourir, la mort est encore un concept assez abstrait pour lui, mais il connait les conséquences d'une absence sur les autres et il ne veut pas que Léna devienne un spectre. Il ne veut pas la quitter non plus, ni sa petite sœur, ni sa maman, ils ont déjà plus de papa... Le vase tombe et explose sur le sol. Il ne veut pas utiliser ce pouvoir._

 _Puerto-Angel – 19h_ **(Point de vue de Mahad)**

Après mon départ, je ne suis pas tout de suite rentré à Puerto-Angel mais je me suis promené autour des différents blocs entourant la base principale. Ça m'a permis de découvrir la zone contrôlée par les pirates que je n'avais jamais pris la peine de connaitre ces deux dernières années, il y a une petite dizaine de blocs plus ou moins grand dont au moins 4 sont peuplés et de réfléchir au dernier évènement de la journée. C'est donc assez calmement que je m'amarre à Puerto-Angel. En sortant, je vois Léna qui se dirige vers moi.

\- « Je peux te parler ? » me demande-t-elle

Je pourrais l'envoyer promener mais c'est ma sœur, elle est ma seule famille avec maman et puisqu'elle me supporte quand je me comporte comme un gamin je peux lui rendre la pareille.

\- « Vas-y »

\- « Je suis désolée, pour ce que j'ai dit ce midi, c'était déplacé et complétement idiot »

\- « ça je ne te le fais pas dire » dit-je

\- « Pardonnée ? »

\- « Oui, Léna » je lui réponds en la bousculant légèrement, c'est comme ça avec ma sœur, si simple, si seulement tout pouvait être simple, je ne me sentirais pas si coupable, coupable de lui cacher la vérité, à elle, à maman et aux autres…

\- « Le premier à la maison a gagné et en plus maman a fait des crêpes ! » cris Léna qui a déjà pris de l'avance, la tricheuse, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de la rejoindre en rigolant.

 _Puerto-Angel – le phare, le lendemain_ **(point de vue de Mila)**

Il est 16h30, Cortes nous a demandé d'être tous présent pour 17h, je suis donc en avance, seule, mais ce n'est pas grave, cette pièce me rappelle tant de souvenir, lorsque Marcus était encore là et que l'on planifié déjà des actions pour contrer la Sphère. A l'époque les enfants n'étaient même pas encore nés.

\- « Bonjour Mila, comment vas-tu ? » me demande Le Vecteur en entrant dans la pièce

\- « Très bien »

\- « Tu as l'air détendu, je crois que ça faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu si tranquille »

\- « Vous êtes toujours aussi observateur, je n'avais même pas conscience de cet état de fait avant hier ! »

\- « Et que s'est-il passé ? »

\- « Bizarrement une dispute entre Mahad et Léna, enfin plutôt une remarque déplacée de Léna envers son frère, ça m'a fait prendre conscience que je ne pouvais pas laisser ma peur dicter ma conduite »

\- « Ce qui explique le fait qu'il n'y a pas eu de leçon avec Léna hier après-midi »

\- « Oui mais ça concerne surtout Mahad, je l'avais un peu négligée ce qui était inadmissible car il a subi la situation tout autant que sa sœur et, en plus, il se devait en tant qu'ainé de la protéger »

\- « On peut, légitimement, se demander qui protège qui » ironise Cortes en entrant dans la pièce

\- « Je ne suis pas d'accord, Mahad a toujours protégé sa sœur, mais il est vrai que son comportement peut prêter à confusion, mais quand il doit être sérieux, il l'est »

Peu à peu tout le monde arrive, il y a Aaron, Wayan, Dahlia, Le Vecteur, Chen, Léna et Mahad, un groupe assez disparate mais ça fonctionne bien et je suis fière de voir que mes enfants se sont bien intégrés.

\- « Bon commençons, comme vous le savais l'été va bientôt arriver et comme chaque année il va falloir trouver des solutions concernant l'eau pour ne pas en manquer, le Vecteur à travailler dessus et apparemment il aurait trouvé une solution »

\- « En effet, j'ai étudié le Livre des Mondes et je pense avoir trouvé un ensemble de bloc qui pourrait correspondre à nos besoins »

\- « Et la Sphère ? » demande Mahad

\- « Normalement, il ne devrait pas avoir de problème de ce coté-là ! ces blocs se situent en marges »

\- « Pas de problème de ce coté-là, Vecteur ? » dit-je

\- « Oui, on peut rencontrer d'autres problèmes, pour atteindre l'eau notamment car je pense que l'eau qui est présente se trouve en sous-sol, ou encore pour atteindre les blocs »

\- « Et combien de temps pour atteindre cet endroit » demande Wayan

\- « Approximativement une semaine, si tout va bien »

\- « Ok, on fait ça ! on part demain » conclue Cortes en se levant et en clôturant la réunion.


	4. Chapitre 3

**Et oui réunion vite expédiée, je n'avais pas trop d'inspiration pour la faire durer … et puis ce n'est pas vraiment ce qui est important, chercher de l'eau c'est juste un prétexte pour mettre en place une situation délicate. Après comme je l'ai déjà dit cette histoire comporte peu de chapitre (presque tous déjà écrit), donc les pouvoirs de Mahad c'est pour (très) bientôt et je réserve une petite surprise, mais encore un petit peu de patience :)**

 **Chapitre 3**

 _Quelque part dans le Skyland – sur le Saint-Nazaire 10h_

\- « Léna, peux-tu t'amuser ailleurs, je suis occupé »

\- « Je ne m'amuse pas, je m'entraine »

\- « Alors, va t'entrainer ailleurs » dit-je en levant les yeux au ciel, ou plutôt en levant les yeux vers les billes que ma sœur s'amuse à faire tournoyer au-dessus et autour de ma tête depuis plus d'une demi-heure !

\- « Oui Léna, laisses ton frère, pour une fois qu'il est calme » intervient Wayan en souriant

\- « Mouais occupé à quoi ? » ajoute Dahlia puis notifiant le livre que je tiens dans les mains « un livre, Mahad ! tu sais lire et autre chose que des BD, ça m'étonne » dit-elle en rigolant

\- « ha ha ha très drôle, je suis plié de rire »

\- « Les enfants, on se calme, on ne devrait plus être très loin de notre destination » annonce Le Vecteur.

\- « Vraiment, trop cool » s'exclame Léna en laissant tomber les billes …. sur ma tête »

\- « LENA ! t'es chiante » dit-je pendant qu'elle rigole. Cependant, je suis aussi content qu'elle car ça fait 8 jours que nous volons à travers le Skyland. Et qu'en plus, je n'ai pas pu utiliser l'Hyperion car Cortes (et surtout maman) ont décrété que ça ne serait pas prudent.

10 minutes plus tard nous arrivons à destination, enfin nous arrivons en vue de notre destination car, entre nous et le bloc concerné, il y a une multitude de mini-bloc et de moins mini-bloc qui nous promettent quelques heures de manœuvre avant de pouvoir nous amarrer.

\- « Et si on prend l'Hypérion »

\- « Mahad ne commence pas, on t'a déjà dit que… »

\- « Excuse-moi de te couper maman, mais là il y a aucun danger ! je propose juste qu'une partie d'entre nous aille explorer pendant que le Saint-Nazaire manœuvre jusqu'au bloc »

\- « Il a raison Mila, ça pourrait nous faire gagner du temps, l'Hypérion ne peut pas transporter d'eau mais au moins on pourra la chercher car à première vue, on dirait une terre assez stérile » dit Cortes

\- « Aucune raison de s'inquiéter, l'eau se trouve sous terre, c'est ce qui était appelé une nappe phréatique dans le temps » ajoute le Vecteur

\- « Wayan, Cheng, Léna et Le Vecteur vous restez ici » décide Cortes

\- « Mais... » commence Léna

\- « C'est un ordre Léna »

\- « Pourquoi je ne peux pas venir, Mahad vous accompagne bien ! »

\- « Ton frère est majeur … et c'est lui qui pilote »

\- « Mahad, tu es juste malade ! » dit Dahlia en se dépêchant de sortir de l'Hypérion

\- « Oh allez, tu exagères, il n'y avait aucune difficulté ! »

\- « Ton fils est encore plus dingue que son père, Mila » dit Cortes en secouant la tête

\- « il n'est pas plus dingue, il est meilleur, mais évite de prendre la grosse tête ! » dit-elle en me décoiffant

\- « Maman, je n'ai plus 5 ans ! » dis-je alors que tout le monde se met à rigoler

\- « Bon, en route ! On recherche un puit ou une entrée de grotte » dit Cortes

Après un peu plus de deux heures de recherche, nous avons trouvé deux vieux (très vieux) puits et une dizaine d'entrée de grottes mais une seule peut apparemment être explorer les autres sont impraticables au bout de quelques mètres à peine.

\- « Cortes tu m'entends » c'est le talkie de Cortes

\- « Oui, Wayan »

\- « Nous sommes arrivés »

\- « OK, ne bougez pas, on vous rejoint dans 10 minutes, on mange et on se met au boulot »

La recherche d'eau a été un succès, les puits n'étaient pas complétement sec et après quelques ajustements nous avons pu remplir environ deux citerne et demis ce qui est déjà une bonne nouvelle.

\- « Pouvons-nous explorer les grottes ? »

\- « Je ne sais pas Léna, ça peut être dangereux et on a déjà récupéré plus d'eau que l'on en espéré » répond maman

\- « Allez, plus d'eau ne peut pas faire de mal ! et, en plus on est obligé d'attendre demain pour repartir car il commence à faire trop sombre pour retraverser … »

\- « J'avoue que c'est tentant même si on ne trouve pas d'eau » continue Dahlia

\- « ça serait vraiment dommage de quitter ce bloc sans en explorer ses entrailles, n'est-ce pas Vecteur, ça pourrait être vraiment intéressant » ajoute Léna avec un grand sourire sachant qu'elle a gagné l'argument.

 _1h30 plus tard – dans la grotte_ **(point de vue de Mila)**

La grotte est très belle et j'avoue que c'est assez agréable de découvrir une succession de salle toutes plus belles que la précédente. Le Vecteur est aux anges et parle à qui veut bien l'écouter de géologie, érosion etc. Je crois que les enfants se sont contentés de l'écouter lorsqu'il a expliqué la différence entre stalactites et stalagmites. Léna, Cheng et Dahlia s'extasient à chaque nouvelle découverte et les deux plus jeunes mettent un point d'honneur à découvrir chaque salle en premier. En revanche Mahad c'est très vite lassé, je le soupçonne fortement de ne pas être complétement à l'aise sous terre ce qui ne serai pas étonnant pour quelqu'un qui aime si fort la liberté que procure le vol.

Soudain, un tremblement se fait entendre suivi de cries

\- « Léna, Cheng que se passe-t-il » dit-je paniqué en me précipitant, à la suite de Cortes, vers la salle suivante.

Le sol de la salle vient de s'effondrer sous le poids de Léna et Cheng, heureusement ils ont pu se rattraper à la bordure mais nous ne pouvons les aider, une fissure d'un peu plus de 3 mètres les sépare de nous et ils ne tiendront pas longtemps avant de tomber….


	5. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4**

 _ **-**_ _\- Dans la grotte_ _ **-**_

\- « Maman, je glisse »

\- « Tiens bon ma puce on va venir vous chercher, ça va allez, ça va allez Cheng » dit-je en me sentant complétement impuissante. Je regarde Cortes qui est en train de dérouler une corde qu'il avait emporté, mais malgré ça je n'arrive pas à voir comment on va pouvoir les tirer de là.

Soudain la prise sur laquelle Cheng et Léna s'accrochait se fendille puis rompt.

\- « LENA » dit-je en me précipitant vers le bord mais je suis stoppée net par la vision des enfants flottants, plusieurs mètre plus bas, dans une boule bleue.

\- « Mila, c'est toi » me demande Cortes soulagé

\- « Non » dit-je toute aussi confuse que lui « j'en suis incapable, il n'y a pas de lumière solaire ici »

\- « Alors Léna peut-être, après tout c'est la femme lumière ses pouvoirs sont incomparables »

\- « Léna, Cheng ça va ? » demande Dahlia

\- « Oui » répondent-ils en tremblant

\- « Léna, peux-tu vous faire remonter ? » demande Cortes

\- « Non, ce n'est pas moi qui est à l'origine de ça »

\- « C'est Mahad » s'exclame alors le Vecteur

\- « Mahad c'est ridicule, ce n'est pas un… » Je ne finis pas ma phrase, car en me retournant je viens de voir Mahad appuyé à la paroi, les deux mains sur les tempes. Les extrémités de ses doigts crépitent d'énergie mais surtout ce qui m'alarme c'est sa respiration : il respire difficilement ce qui n'est pas étonnant vu qu'il a réussi à stopper nette la chute des enfants et que même en plein soleil cela peut être très éprouvant alors en pleine obscurité j'imagine même pas.

\- « Mahad » dit-je en m'approchant doucement de lui « Mahad, regardes-moi, essaie de te détendre et de respirer plus calmement, suis ma respiration »

Après quelques minutes qui m'ont paru des heures, je sens que Mahad est légèrement plus stable mais qu'il ne pourra pas tenir encore longtemps

\- « Sais-tu comment les faire remonter ? »

\- « Non » souffle-t-il en grimaçant

\- « Calme-toi mon grand, ça va aller, je vais te guider et c'est facile tu verras, il suffit juste que tu te concentres et que tu visualises ton énergie en train de s'élever »

\- « Oui c'est ça, continue, encore 1 mètre et Cortes et Wayan pourrons les attraper »

Bien que mourant d'envie de regarder derrière moi pour savoir comment se passe le sauvetage, je me concentre sur Mahad qui pâli de plus en plus. Clairement l'effort demandé est beaucoup trop important mais malheureusement on n'a pas le choix.

\- « C'est bon, ils les ont » nous annonce Dahlia avec soulagement

\- « Ok Mahad, c'est fini tu peux lâcher prise » dit-je en l'enlaçant, je le sens trembler dans mes bras avant qu'il s'écroule évanouis.

\- « Mahad » s'écrit soudain Léna en se précipitant vers son frère et moi

\- « Ce n'est rien Léna, il est juste épuisé » dit-je en lançant un regard au Vecteur qui s'est rapproché et examine Mahad.

\- « Comment va-t-il ? » demande Cortes en s'approchant également de nous, tout en tenant fermement la main de Cheng.

\- « Il est épuisé et fiévreux, il ne pourra pas sortir d'ici par ces propres moyens » répond Le Vecteur

\- « OK, Mila Vecteur restez avec lui, nous on sort d'ici et on va chercher une civière »

\- « Je reste »

\- « Léna … »

\- « Non maman, il est hors de question que je parte d'ici sans Mahad » elle a l'air pâle et encore tremblante de sa récente expérience mais je sais que rien ne la fera changer d'avis.

\- « Ok, tiens prend ça » dit-je en lui donnant mon foulard « humidifie-le et applique-le sur son front et sa nuque, il faut faire baisser la fièvre ou au moins éviter qu'elle n'empire »

 **Voilà Mahad vient de dévoiler ses pouvoirs alors qu'il n'y avait pas de soleil, j'espère que ça vous a, au moins, un peu étonné. Je voulais qu'il soit quand même un peu différent de sa mère et sa sœur….**

 **A la prochaine :)**


	6. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5**

 **\- - - - - - - -** _Le Saint-Nazaire – dans la soirée_ **(Point de vue de Mila) - - - - - - - -**

Je viens à peine de quitter la chambre de Mahad. Celui-ci va un peu mieux, il a brièvement repris connaissance avant de s'endormir. Cependant, il a encore de la fièvre. J'ai aussi réussi à convaincre Léna de se coucher malgré sa réticence à quitter le chevet de son frère.

C'est donc crevée mais soulagée que je rejoints tout le monde sur le pont.

\- « Comment va Cheng ? »

\- « Bien, il s'est endormi dès que sa tête a touché l'oreiller » me répond Cortes « et Mahad »

\- « il dort mais il a encore de la fièvre » dit-je un peu inquiète

\- « C'est normal » intervient le Vecteur, « vous vous souvenez du malaise qu'a fait Léna après avoir fait fondre l'iceberg »

\- « Oui, je me souviens bien, elle nous a sauvé la vie » répond Dahlia « mais qu'elle est le rapport ? »

\- « La luminosité était trop faible pour que ses pouvoirs fonctionnent correctement et c'est la peur et l'adrénaline qui lui a permis de vous sauver mais en contrepartie elle a puisé profondément dans ses réserves ce qui l'a épuisé, je pense que c'est ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui avec son frère »

\- « Je comprends le principe Vecteur, mais il n'y avait pas de soleil et je parle même pas du fait qu'il n'est pas seijin » intervient Wayan

\- « Je sais, ça n'a pas de sens, Mila as-tu une idée ? » demande le Vecteur

Une idée ?! mais je n'en ai aucune, c'est bien le problème qu'est-ce que j'ai pu rater ? cette question me trotte en tête depuis que je sais que mes enfants sont relativement en sécurité…

\- « Et il possible que les gènes responsables des pouvoirs seijins ne se soient réveillé qu'aujourd'hui chez lui sous le coup de la peur ? » demande Dahlia

\- « Non, cela est scientifiquement impossible » répond catégoriquement Le Vecteur

\- « Alors Mahad est un seijin mais il l'a toujours caché … ça ne correspond pas vraiment à son caractère » continue Dahlia

\- « C'est effectivement la seule solution, mais je ne comprends pas comment il a pu me le cacher, ni pourquoi » dit-je en ne montrant pas comment la dernière partie de sa remarque me gêne. Mahad est capable de garder des secrets, après tout, sur Babylonia, il n'a jamais parlé des pouvoirs de sa sœur. Et apparemment, il avait d'autres secrets.

\- « Là, il n'y a que ton fils qui peut te répondre » dit le Vecteur

\- « Et pour l'absence de soleil » poursuit Cortes « je pensais que c'était impossible »

\- « ça l'est ! enfin en théorie, Oslo a cette capacité maintenant, mais il a modifié son organisme volontairement ce qui est complétement irresponsable »

\- « Oslo n'est pas un modèle de personne saine d'esprit » ricane Dahlia

\- « Bon, il est tard, il ne sert à rien de théoriser sur ce qu'il a pu se passer tout à l'heure. On va attendre le réveil de Mahad et on avisera en fonction des réponses » conclu Cortes

 **\- - - - - - - -** _Le Saint-Nazaire - le surlendemain_ **(Point de vue de Mahad) - - - - - - - -**

Je sens la chaleur du soleil sur mon visage et ça me gêne, ainsi je me retourne assez brusquement en gémissant car j'ai des courbatures dans tout le corps. Dans un premier temps, je ne comprends pas puis je me souviens : la grotte, Léna, Cheng, la chute, ma peur et ma réaction complétement instinctif puis la douleur, la fatigue et le trou noir.

\- « ça va être ma fête » je murmure en essayant tant bien que mal de m'assoir. Ma chambre est baignée de lumière ce qui implique que le jour est déjà bien avancé et que si je monte je risque de ne pas passer inaperçu. Pourtant, il va bien falloir que j'affronte tout le monde. Que vais-je pouvoir dire ? Comment vont-ils le prendre ? Qu'elle va être la réaction de Léna ? Ma tête va exploser sous le nombre de questions et d'incertitudes qui s'y presse et exacerbé par le mal de tête que j'ai depuis que j'ai ouvert les yeux. Pourtant, je laisse mon lit et après un rapide tour à la salle de bain je suis en route vers le pont et je maudis ces putains d'escaliers qui me font prendre conscience de muscles que je ne savais même pas que j'avais.

\- « Mahad » crie Léna en se précipitant vers moi « tu es réveillé ! »

\- « Mais non voyons, je suis somnambule » dit-je en grimaçant

\- « Mahad, contente de te voir debout » dit maman, puis en me regardant plus attentivement « viens t'assoir avant de t'écrouler »

\- « Je vais bien maman, vraiment ! » dit-je mais je m'approche quand même pour m'assoir, je suis crevé et d'après les regards en coins qu'ils se lancent tous ça doit se voir.

\- « Et bah dit donc, excuse-moi de te le dire, mais pour une personne ayant dormi pendant 2 jours tu n'as pas l'air de péter la forme » dit Dahlia

\- « Deux jours » je répète sous le choc

\- « Oui, deux jours, tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé » me demande Cortes

Je fais signe que oui, puis je ferme les yeux, je n'aurais pas dû me lever car mon mal de tête se transforme en migraine. Soudain le Vecteur s'approche de moi un verre à la main :

\- « Tient, prend ça, c'est un antidouleur » me dit-il « par contre je ne pourrais rien faire de plus, c'est de sommeil que tu as besoin »

\- « Merci » dit-je « mais pour le sommeil, on peut dire que 2 jours c'est suffisant »

\- « Etant donné que ton corps se battait encore contre la fièvre ce matin, je dirais que non »

\- « Tu as quelques explications à nous donner, n'est-ce pas ? » commence Cortes, il a vraiment le don pour parler des sujets qui fâche !

\- « Obligé ? On peut se contenter de tout oublier, non ? Après tout, tout s'est bien terminé »

\- « Mahad » soupire maman « depuis quand sais-tu que tu es un seijin ? »

\- « Toujours, enfin j'avais environ 7 ans la première fois »

Je les vois tous se regarder, certain ont l'air surpris, Maman est pensive et Léna a l'air trahi

\- « Pourquoi ? » dit-elle

\- « Pourquoi quoi ? »

\- « Arrêtes ça Mahad, pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ? Pourquoi avoir menti » réplique-t-elle avec colère « Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir aidé lors des différentes missions ! »

\- « J'ai aidé, Léna ! tu n'es pas la seule à avoir fait tout le boulot ! »

\- « Stop » interrompt Cortes « ce n'est pas un reproche ni un ton procès mais on aurait tous aimer être au courant, alors pourquoi Mahad »

\- « J'avais peur » dit-je en regardant au loin …


	7. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6**

 **\- - - - - - - - - -** _Le Saint-Nazaire_ **\- - - - - - - - - -**

\- « J'avais peur » c'est la réponse que viens de donner mon fils. Mais de quoi ? Qu'est-ce que je n'ai pas remarqué.

\- « Peur de quoi » demande Le Vecteur, il est le seul à avoir digéré la réponse car c'est si étrange d'entendre Mahad se livrer, se montrer vulnérable bien qu'il n'eût pas vraiment le choix.

\- « Je ne sais pas, des conséquences je suppose »

\- « Les conséquences ? quelles conséquences ? Le tutorat ? tu crois que ça ne me faisait pas peur » s'énerve Léna

\- « Léna, on ne parle pas de toi » coupe Cortes « laisses ton frère parler »

\- « Vous vous souvenez de Julie »

Julie, Julie qui ? apparemment cette fille est importante mais je n'arrive pas à la placer dans le contexte. Léna si !

\- « Pourquoi tu parles d'elle ? Quel est le rapport »

\- « Qui est-elle ? » demande Dahlia

\- « Une fille, plus âgée que Mahad de 1 ou 2 ans, elle était bizarre, ne parlait jamais, pas aimable du tout et complétement cinglé »

\- « Tait toi Léna, tu ne la connaissais pas ! »

\- « Oses dire qu'elle n'était pas folle ! »

La discussion s'envenime, Léna ne veut clairement pas se montrer raisonnable et Mahad est trop fatigué, malade et impliqué pour calmer le jeu.

\- « Que lui est-il arrivé » demande Wayan interrompant l'argumentation qui ne mène à rien

\- « Elle est morte » dit-je en devançant Léna « Elle s'est impliquée dans des actions suicidaires contre la Sphère et elle a payé le prix fort, elle n'avait pas 16 ans »

\- « La Sphère l'a tué ? » grimace Dalhia

\- « La Sphère l'avait détruite des années avant » murmure Mahad « un regrettable accident, ils ont dit ces salauds » poursuit-il les yeux et les poings fermés.

\- « Que s'est-il passé ? » l'interroge Dalhia sauf qu'il ne répond pas, il a l'air complétement perdu dans ses souvenirs

\- « Mahad, que s'est-il passé » le réinterroge le Vecteur en mettant sa main sur son épaule.

\- « Julie était pleine de vie, toujours souriante, impertinente et tellement gentil et prévenante avec Alice »

\- « Alice ? qui sait ? » demande Léna

Soudain une partie du puzzle s'éclaire, je sais qui est cette fille, c'était sa sœur jumelle mais elle est morte lors d'un accident et je ne vois donc toujours pas le rapport avec ses pouvoirs seijins.

\- « Julie et Alice étaient jumelle, elle est morte d'une chute quand elle avait 7 ou 8 ans si mes souvenirs sont bon » dis-je

Soudain Mahad se met à rire mais d'un rire sans joie.

\- « Un accident, ils l'ont tué même si ce n'était pas volontaire, Alice était beaucoup plus tranquille et discrète que Julie mais c'était une seijin et un jour elle a malencontreusement utilisé ses pouvoirs pendant la récré, elles ont eu peur d'être séparé je pense, et elles ont essayé de s'enfuir mais un tuteur a essayé de les stopper et il les a tuées »

Mes yeux s'écarquillent, j'ignorai ce fait.

\- « Tu y étais ? »

\- « on y était tous maman, ça s'est passé dans la cour » et il ajoute tranquillement « Julie criait tellement »

\- « Pourquoi ne jamais en avoir parlé ? »

\- « J'avais 6 ans, ils nous ont interdit de parler et ils ont ajouté que c'était la faute des filles, qu'elles avaient prises une mauvaise décision et qu'elles avaient été puni, que cela devait nous servir de leçon … je ne les ai pas cru enfin pas vraiment mais … »

En regardant autour de moi, je vois que tout le monde est horrifié par cette histoire. On sait tous que la Sphère doit être détruit mais c'est vrai qu'en tant que résistant il nous arrive d'oublier la souffrance que celle-ci inflige à ces administrés. On est plus concerné à défendre de grand principe et on oublie les gens pris individuellement. On oublie aussi le pouvoir de l'endoctrinement que ces personnes ont sur nos enfants.

\- « La première fois que mes pouvoirs se sont manifester j'ai eu peur » reprend Mahad « je ne voulais pas vous quitter, je ne voulais pas que Léna devienne comme Julie, parce que Julie était vraiment étonnante avant. Puis les pouvoirs de Léna se sont manifestés et tu étais suffisamment inquiète pour elle » et il ajoute en haussant les épaules : « Alors j'ai continué comme je l'avais toujours fait et ça a fonctionné pas trop mal »

\- « Comment as-tu fait ? Maman m'a interdit d'utiliser mes pouvoirs devant des étrangers mais à la maison je ne pouvais pas résister, il fallait que je les utilise un peu »

\- « Oui, c'est pourquoi je n'étais pas trop sévère avec ta sœur, tout au moins au début, après c'était différent elle savait se contrôler et prenait des risques volontairement » dis-je en jetant un coup d'œil à Léna qui sourit innocemment.

\- « Je ne sais pas vraiment, je ne voulais pas les utiliser, c'est tout … et puis j'avais une autre occupation qui m'intéressait vachement plus »

\- « A oui quoi ? » demande Dahlia

\- « Bah le vol »

\- « Encore une question Mahad avant que tu retournes te coucher » puis avant que Mahad proteste le Vecteur ajoute « c'est non négociable, si je ne pensais pas qu'il fasse se débarrasser tout de suite des questions gênantes, tu irais tout de suite de coucher car je suis sûr que tu as de nouveau de la fièvre ! »

\- « Allez-y Vecteur » capitule-t-il en se frottant les tempes. Son mal de tête a dû revenir.

\- « Savez-tu que tu pouvais utiliser tes pouvoirs en absence de soleil ? »

\- « Oui, enfin ça m'est arrivé quelque fois mais je n'ai pas voulu expérimenter surtout que j'en savais suffisamment pour savoir que ce n'était pas vraiment normal »

\- « Te souviens-tu en quelles circonstances »

\- « Oui, une fois, je devais avoir 10 ans, j'avais presque oublié que j'avais des pouvoirs, ce jour-là j'ai bien failli perdre le contrôle, mais je ne sais pas comment j'ai réussi à contenir cette énergie. Sauf que plus la journée passée, plus j'avais mal, ma peau me démangé et ça a duré jusqu'au soir. Dans mon lit, on va dire que j'ai relâché la pression faute d'un meilleur terme et tout mon corps s'est entouré d'une lumière bleue et pas mal d'objet se sont mis à flotter. » il réfléchit un moment puis ajoute « Je crois vraiment que le fait de voler m'a aidé, j'aime ça, ne pas avoir le droit à l'erreur et en même temps être si détendu. Et depuis, que j'ai l'Hypérion, que je peux plus ou moins faire ce que je veux, je n'ai plus eu de problème »

\- « Et dans la grotte ? » demande Cortes

\- « J'ai réagi à l'instinct, sans réfléchir et ça à marcher presqu'aussi bien qu'en plein soleil, bien que je n'aie pas une tonne de point de comparaison, sauf que cette fois-ci, j'ai continué alors que je sentais que je n'avais plus d'énergie »

\- « Eh bien, moi je suis contente que tu ais continué, et je suis sûr que Cheng et d'accord avec moi » lance Léna

\- « ça c'est sûr, merci » réplique Cheng

\- « Vecteur, une théorie » dis-je intéressé

\- « Je dirais que Mahad est capable de stocker l'énergie seijin jusqu'à une certaine limite, ce qui expliquerai les démangeaisons. Je pense également que le fait de voler limite cette capacité ou alors il dépense cette énergie en vol, mais je vais devoir faire quelques expériences pour en être sûr »

\- « Génial » souffle Mahad

\- « Seulement si tu es d'accord, la décision de te servir ou non de tes pouvoirs n'appartient qu'à toi. Mais je pense que savoir de quoi tu es capable est important, on ne sait jamais, ça a déjà sauvé la vie de ta sœur et de Cheng, ça pourra peut-être te sauver la vie » conclu le Vecteur avec raison bien que Mahad n'ait pas l'air convaincu.


	8. Chapitre 7

**Chapitre 7**

 **\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -** _Puerto-Angel_ **\- - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

\- « Bon alors, comment va vraiment Mahad ? » demande Cortes une fois que toute l'eau a été déchargé et que les enfants soient parties.

\- « Bien » commence Le Vecteur « il faut juste qu'il fasse attention à ne pas se surmener pendant encore une petite semaine mais à part cela il est totalement rétabli. Je lui ai également conseiller de ne pas se servir de ses pouvoirs, ce qui n'est pas un problème pour lui, ce qui, j'avoue, est un changement agréable comparé à la réaction de Léna ou de la tienne Mila quand je vous conseille d'y aller doucement »

\- « Evidemment, je vois que vous ne lui avez jamais interdit de sortir voler quand il est malade, je vous assure qu'il peut être pire que Léna »

\- « Quelle est la suite des opérations » poursuit Cortes

\- « Que veux-tu dire par là »

\- « Pour ces pouvoirs, un combattant seijin en plus ce n'est pas négligeable même s'il n'est pas aussi puissant que Léna, sans parler que s'il peut réellement les utiliser sans soleil ça pourrait être un véritable atout »

\- « J'attends la fin de sa convalescence pour commencer à étudier sa capacité à stocker son pouvoir » dit Le Vecteur

\- « De même pour moi, je vais m'assurer qu'il sache se servir de ses pouvoirs correctement et par la même occasion essayer de déterminer à quel point il est puissant mais d'après ce qu'on a vu dans la grotte il est puissant, il lui manque juste de la pratique »

\- « Et va-t-il collaborer ? tu lui en as parlé ? »

\- « Je lui en ai parlé, il n'est pas super enthousiaste mais il en comprend la nécessité. Je m'en veux tellement de ne rien avoir vu lorsqu'il était plus jeune, cela aurait pu changer tellement de chose, je commence à me demander si me cacher à Babylonia a été la meilleur ou la pire décision de ma vie ... »

\- « Avec des si on referait le monde, Mila, tu as fait de ton mieux et je suis sûr que tes enfants ne te reprochent rien »

Après quelque minute de silence Wayan reprend :

\- « Quand on y pense c'est peut-être un mal pour un bien, il n'a pas eu l'occasion de développer ses pouvoirs mais en revanche il a développé ses capacités de vol et il a vraiment un don »

\- « Pour l'instant, le plus important c'est qu'il maitrise ses pouvoirs après stratégiquement on réfléchira à savoir s'il est judicieux qu'il s'en serve ou que ça soit qu'en dernier recours. Il n'est peut-être pas pertinent qu'il se fasse remarquer aussi pour ses pouvoirs en plus de ses performances de pilote. » développe Cortes

Je frissonne, je suis fière de mes enfants, qu'ils soient reconnus pour leur propre capacité et pas seulement à cause de Marcus et moi, cependant j'aurai aimé qu'ils restent dans l'ombre, qu'ils puissent vivre tranquillement. Que je n'aille pas à m'inquiéter plus que nécessaire pour eux.

 **\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -** _Puerto-Angel_ \- _3 mois après_ **\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Léna et Mahad se trouve dans une large prairie, Mila est là aussi.

\- « Prêt ? » Mila regarde ses enfants, ils sont tous deux concentrés « alors c'est partie »

Au signal les bras de Léna se pare automatiquement d'un halo bleu et elle balance directement une boule d'énergie à Mahad qui l'esquive sans même utiliser ses propres pouvoirs.

\- « Mahad tu es sensé t'entrainer à l'utilisation de tes pouvoirs »

\- « Je sais mais faudrait que ça en vaille la peine, tu es sûr que tu es la femme lumière » répond -il en rigolant

Mila secoue la tête avec amusement, Mahad adore parler et déstabiliser son adversaire, c'est une stratégie comme une autre bien que ça ne soit pas toujours judicieux surtout quand son adversaire est puissant ce qui est le cas de Léna. D'ailleurs depuis qu'elle a instauré ces petits duels (depuis 2 mois) il n'a pas encore battu sa sœur mais il progresse rapidement. Bizarrement, Léna et Mahad n'ont pas du tout la même façon de se battre, Léna est plus directe et compte beaucoup sur la puissance de ses attaques, Mahad, lui, est plus rusé et utilise son environnement.

Le combat dure depuis déjà 2 minutes et il n'a toujours pas utilisé ses pouvoirs, sa sœur exaspérée, lance alors une double attaque, deux boules d'énergie de tailles conséquentes arrive sur Mahad qui arrive de justesse à éviter la première et est obligé d'utiliser un bouclier pour contrer la deuxième. A son crédit, il n'a pas reculé sous la force de l'attaque de sa sœur ce qui est en soit impressionnant. Puis il saute à plus de 2 mètres de haut et lance une attaque à Léna qui se contente de la dévier négligemment.

\- « On dirait un tire fillette Mahad, je suis sûre que tu peux faire mieux » dit-elle toujours les deux pieds au sol

Cependant, Mahad ne répond pas et continue à bombarder sa sœur de droite à gauche, dans un même temps de la terre se met à léviter autour de Léna l'aveuglant. Celle-ci répond en envoyant une énorme décharge à son frère qui n'ayant pas encore totalement maitrisé les déplacements dans les airs se la prend en plein fouet. Cependant, Léna est simultanément assommé par le boomerang de son frère qu'il a réussi à jeter sans qu'elle ne le voie.

Mila amorti la chute de Mahad avec son propre pouvoir puis vérifie que Léna aille bien, ce qui est le cas, elle est juste un peu sonnée.

\- « Match nulle » annonce-t-elle « intéressante stratégie Mahad »

\- « Le boomerang c'est de la triche, on ne doit utiliser que nos pouvoirs » bougonne Léna légèrement vexé de s'être fait avoir

\- « Moi, je crois plutôt qu'il faut utiliser tous les moyens à notre disposition pour gagner, ce n'est pas comme-ci Oslo et Diwan jouent fairplay » répond Mahad

\- « Ton frère a raison, ce n'est pas parce que tu es une seijin que tes adversaires ne se battrons qu'avec ce pouvoir, il faut que tu sois prête à tous, on ne sait jamais un brig pourrait te tirer dessus et il faut que tu puisses le contrer. »

\- « Tu ne m'auras pas deux fois »

\- « La prochaine fois je gagne »

\- « Dans tes rêves » réplique Léna en tirant la langue à son frère qui rigole et ajoute

\- « On pourrait combattre de nuit, je te promets que je ferais un effort pour n'utiliser que mes pouvoirs »

\- « Très drôle Mahad »

En effet, sous la houlette du Vecteur, Mahad utilise aussi son pouvoir de nuit. Cependant, il progresse beaucoup moins vite car on ne sait pas encore comment son pouvoir est stocké et jusqu'à quel point il peut l'utiliser sans danger, pour lui éviter une répétition de l'épisode de la grotte.

\- « Bon on a fini » demande Mahad

\- « Oui, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui » lui répond Mila

\- « Ok, je vais faire un tour alors, avec tout ça, ça fait deux jours que je n'ai pas vraiment volé moi ! » dit-il

\- « Je peux t'accompagner »

\- « Bien sûr »

\- « Pas d'imprudence Mahad »

\- « T'inquiète je gère »

\- « C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète » murmure sa mère qui les regarde décoller et ne peut retenir un frisson en voyant l'Hypérion raser le bloc à une vitesse impressionnante.

 **\- - - - - - - - - - FIN - - - - - - - - - -**

 **Et voilà, ma première histoire terminée, j'espère que ça vous a plu :)**

 **Bon, il est possible que je fasse une (ou plusieurs ?) suite car il y a pas mal d'intrigue à exploiter notamment avec Oslo, Marcus Farrell …**

 **Mais pour ma première je voulais juste montrer la révélation des pouvoirs de Mahad.**


End file.
